starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Ancients
The Ancients Overview *To Remain and become, all that it is, to be 'Human' * Biology and Appearance Physiology While True Ancients do not possess anything in the way of a physiological body, having ascended long past corporeal form long ago. They do in fact enjoy taking on avatars, which can range from something as inocuous as a rock to something as massive as a planet. When found in their most historically accurate form however, they appear as large, statuesque advanced homo-sapiens. Physical Diversity Races Ancient Ascended Ancilla Terraformers (Experiements - Trees) Kel (Ancilla Colonists) Pech (Colonists - Child Dwarves) Aldwin (Colonists - Elves) Del'Yenwai (Colonists - Giants) Tuath (Colonists - Frontier explorers/Survivalists - Fae) Hakin (Experiments - Lizards) Kreet (Old Humanity - Orcs) Dalcan (??) Aegis (Guardian Ancilla Colonists) Rtaahi (Experiments - Ants) Grix (Failed Project Exodus Remnants) Crist (Colonists - Baseline Humanity) Arkalis (Experiments - Bats) Zabrans (Experiements - Squids) Yossok (Experiments - ??) Sub Species *Turians - Tribalistic, Authotarian, Militaristic, Raptor Gene Base. Star Velociraptors. * Life Cycle Juvenile (0-12) - Marked by a drive to explore, experience and learn as much as possible. They are curious, restless and ever inquisitive *Generic genetic template applied *Accelerated development *Allocation of Class 1 [[Environment Suit]] * Adolescence (13-18) - Marked by desire to settle, refine lessons learned and notable the desire to either raise children, reproduce or become part of a family *First Mutation Applied *First Familial Mutation Applied (If Applicable) *Allocation of Class 6 [[Environment Suit]] * Adulthood (19-35) - Marked by *Designation Mutation Applied *Second Familial Mutation Applied (If Applicable) *Allocation of Class 11 [[Environment Suit|Occupational Suit]] * Venerable (35+) - Marked by a desire to teach, foster learning and share *Refinement Mutation Applied *Heirloom Familiar Mutation Applied (If Applicable) *Creation of Class 12 [[Environment Suit|Occupational Suit]] * Behaviour Society and Culture The Dysphoric Treaties *Defined the military power each clan could possess *Defined the limitations of each clan and the guidelines by which an intervention may be applied * The Clans *Usually comprised of a species that has been inducted into The Atlas, or particularly powerful organizations that have survived the initial stages of induction. They are allowed enough freedom to operate within the guidelines of The Atlas. [[The Clans]] Path Designation *Organized into Rates dependent on their popularity at the time *It is expected that most Ancients will follow most Path's, mastering all in their due time, and often refrequenting Paths they enjoy. The only exception to this are those that are uniquely capable and excel within specific Path's, it is often expected that these Paragons will stick to their preferred Path, improving it by their presence and elevating its standards. [[Earth Path|Earth - Builder]] [[Fire Path|Fire - Warrior]] [[Wind Path|Wind - Explorer]] [[Water Path|Water - Diplomat]] [[Wood Path|Wood - Shaper]] [[Metal Path|Metal - Protector]] [[Lightning Path|Lightning - Thinker]] [[Song Path|Song - Creator]] [[Pattern Path|Pattern - Destroyer]] Government [[The Order]] Religion While The Ancients themselves do not follow or beleive in any particular religious beleif or doctrine, they do however venerate Atlas as the ideal, representing what each individual should strive to be, and a goal to which they all aspire. Contrary to this however, those that The Ancients uplift and induct often view them with an extremely theistic reverance, often seeing The Ancients as divine beings with Atlas as the core god of the pantheon. To this end, churchs and religions have sprung up from time to time, each, while not specifically condoned by The Ancients themselves, were neither discredited (As it would be seen as a violation of their cultural evolution) resulting in the creation of an unofficial church. [[The Mantle of Responsibility]] Social Status Diet Technology Utopian Arcologies Capital Financial Centres Atomic Assembly Sectors Science and Innovation Districts City Segments Generator Segments Atomic Recycler Biosphere Enrichment Facility Atomic Assembler Civilian Atomic Assembler Industrial Atomic Assembler Clone Vats Engrams - Memory programs designed to imprint onto a conscious mind, allowing the user to indefinitely remember whatever information has been provided, whether it be historic data, information on the construction and use of a particular kind of technology, or even the ability to play specific instruments. The Link - Neural Chain - The Atlas - Agriculture *Agricultural Districts - Through explotation of local flora or fauna , or the implantation of officially approved foodstuffs, these districts operate as the centre of food production on any given world. *Argent Infused Agriculture - Crops are enhanced with infusions of Argent, reinforcing their gene stock and boosting their yeild by incredible margins while minimizing their impact. *Agricultural Intelligence - Infused with quantum computational capacities, crops develop a personality, and over time, an identity, which is brought into harmony with The Atlas. Allowing for full crop automation and maintenance while also providing a level of control previously unheard of. *Cultivation Institute - Farming initiative designed around the concept of precise measuring of a planets cycles and temperature ranges to inform farmers of the precise time and place in which to plant crops to maximize yeilds *Soil Enrichment Centers - Occupied by little more than a drone aresenal and diagnostic equipment, this center and those like it are tasked with constantly monitoring the composition and quality of the soil, and adjusting it as is needed to meet the needs of current crop cycles. *Cloud Seeding Swarms - Operating in the upper atmosphere, cloud seeding stations equipped with materials and equipment designed to promote cloud growth and enrich them allow for greater farming yields. *Sustainable Farming Initiatives - Advances in sympathetic crop dynamics and rotations allows for incredible yields season after season without consequence while still providing an amazing level of variety. *Intelligent Eugenics - Analysing the trends in pallat changes and the effects festive dates have on them, crops begin to change and self modifying, attempting to match the changing flavors of thoes dependent on it. *Epigenetic Crop Seeding Initiatives - Like intelligent crop eugenics, but more focussed on the creation of viable, sustainable, and self propagating super foods *Intensive Cultivation Logistics - Super farming, allowing for vastly improved yields and longevity as well as projected potentials for future strains and plans for research and development of bigger and better foodstuffs. *Crop Assimilation - Ever seeking improvement, crops actively desire to assimilate new information, from the dietary needs of its patron absorb through processing of excretions and emissions, to absorbing foreign strains of flora and fuana and assimilating their 'designs' into its future yields. *Hydroponic Facilities - Specialising in aquatic organic materails, these facilities dedicate themselves to the study, development and production of a niche type of organic compouds and stuffs. *Aeroponic Facilities - Specialising in aerial organic materials, these facilities dedicate themselves to the study, development and production of a niche type of organic compouds and stuffs. *Virtual Markets - Industrial production of foodstuffs and materials render all markets on any given world to be fundamentally infinite and nearly instantaneous, meaning established marketplaces have since become obsolete and the new market is one which can reach any invididual, anywhere, anytime, with anything. *Terrestrial Arcologies - *Aerial Arcologies - *Aquatic Arcologies - *Orbital Arcologies - *Organic Processing Facilities - *Agricultural Exchange - *Ministry of Agriculture - Commerce *Commercial Districts - Shops, Bazaars, Markets. Restaurants, Taverns, Artisanal Stalls. These districts encompass any and all forms of trade, commerce or exchange. *Drone Distribution Center - Automated delivery, operation and production network which requisitions and designates different makes, models and manufacturers of drone worker units for every day use. *Forges - While all fabrication centres utilized by The Ancients, are capable of production on a truly massive scale, these specific facilities have been allocated for use explicitly by the private sector. Affording the open market a chance to express itself and its desires. *Codex - Part information kiosk, part personal assistant, these are the Ancilla responsible for not only monitoring and cataloguing their assigned patron, but also teaching and guiding them along the best path they could have in life. *Intrastellar/Interstellar Transportation Network - Materials have always needed to be sent and received amongst trading partners, and to further this goal, shipping networks have had to be created in order to properly facilitiate it. *Steller Filtration Barges - Designed to calculate the relative movements and conditions of certain materials or particles and then pursue them for collection, these automated recycling units scrub the very void sands themslves, ensuring nothing is wasted. *Gate Transport Network - Centred around a collection of 'Subspace' gateways which physically connect to The Atlas, this network allows for travel near and far between colonies, stations, and anywhere else another gate exists. Affording trade, travel and exploration across vast distances. *Trade Company HQ* - Duh *Trade Clearing Bereau* - Massive offices designed around regulation, administration and taxation of all trades *Luxury Lottery* - ?? *Interspecies Cooperative* - Trading organization designed around helping empires trade between each other, or species *Interspecies Cooperative* - A financial institution with the express purpose for facilitiating trade between smaller entreapenuears between different empires. Often offering investment suggestions and advice on the appropriate methods of interspecies exchange *Planetary Shipyards* - *Stellar Shipyards* - *Starbase* - *Starport* - *Entertainment District* - *Holo Theatres* - *Luxury Residences* - *Galactic Stock Exchange* - *Ministry of Commerce* - * VR Net* - * Industry *Industrial Districts - *[[Argent]] - An intelligent, sapient, hyper-fluid with the same appearance as mercury, it is the foundation of The Ancients and their entire society, being used for everything from agriculture to commerce to military applications. *Clean Energy Arrays - Whether it be through the utilization of geothermal hotspots, oceanic currents, stellar radiation or even the gravametric forces of a black hole, these arrays are designed to harness as much power as possible with as little effect to the 'environment' around them, as possible. *Industrial Intelligence - Submitting control and operation of industrial infrastructure to an AI, allows for greatly increased and steamlined production of materials and goods. *Foundries - While all fabrication centres utilized by The Ancients, are capable of production on a truly massive scale, these specific facilities have been allocated for use explicitly by the public sector, often producing the materials and goods required by private entities. *Fabrication Liscensing - Distribution of governmentally supported production liscenses eliminates black market or 'cowboy' operations. As a result, all forms of production are standardized ensuring that 'cowboy' outfits are stamped out, and over all quality control is maintained. *Gates - Artificial apertures in timespace that allow for instantaneous travel from one position to another. Transit times may vary depending on the 'difficulty' of the 'terrain' and other anomalies. *Alloy Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Alloys, through either synthetic, or natural means *Chemical Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Chemicals, through either synthetic, or natural means *Exotic Gas Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Exotic gases, through either synthetic, or natural means *Mineral Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Minerals, through either synthetic, or natural means *Crystal Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Crystals, through either synthetic, or natural means *Organic Composers - Fabrication facilities dedicated to the production of various Organic, through either synthetic, or natural means. (including Food) *Atmospheric Filtration Barges - Designed to calculate the relative movements and conditions of certain atmospheric materials and then pursue them for collection, these automated recycling units scrub the very air itself making sure that not even a breath is wasted. *F-Space Silos - Utilizing the advancements in Fold Space technologies, industries are able to store immeasurable stockpiles of resources within dedicated extradimensional sites which can later be accessed at will from anywhere in the cosmos *Matter Encryption Facilities - an extension of F-Space compression technologies, it allows for the encoding of matter itself so that everyday items from weapons, to vehicles, to machinary and meals can be compressed into reusable fold states. Allowing for transportation of massive amounts of materials in ones pocket. *Xeno Industrial Complex* - Industrial complexes designed around specifically alien worlds and how to best utilize their environments *Magnetic Field Generators* - Designed to simulate the effects of a Liquid Ferrous core, they provide protection to worlds that lack such *Electro-Magnetic Shielding* - EM Shielding *Pulvis Production* - Utilization of Argent in as many various forms as is economically viable, from currency to construction to lubricants etc *Predictive Logistics* - Hyper reactive raw material and manufacturered goods handling and distribution *Expanded Mines* - Mining of not only material worlds, but gas giants etc, in areas previously too hazardous to explore and exploit *Space Elevator* - *Planetary Shipyards* - *Stellar Shipyards* - *Starbase* - *Industrial District* - *Manufacturing District* - *Energy Grids* - *Synthetic Assembly Plants* - *Ministry of Production* - * Science *Science and Innovation Districts - *Vaults - Research Labs *Tesseract - *Think Tank* - Virtual reality brain storming networks *Public-Private Partnerships* - Scientific pursuits backed by both private sector investors and public sector researchers *Intergalactic Technology Center* - Massive, multirace, multidimensional think tank designed to bring all peoples together in order to challenge, improve and overcome *F Reality Institute* - Space time folding technology allows for the compression of entire areas into 'subspace' or 'foldspace' allowing for entire facilities to be compressed, folded and later accessed at will (Bigger on the inside) *Starbase* - *Gene Clinics* - *Research Labs* - *Research Institute* - *Omega Projects* - *Ministry of Progress* - *Galactic Universities* - *Galactic Hospitals* - * Military *Military Districts - *Crucible - *Impervious Bunkers* - Deeply rooted and heavily reinforced planetary bunker systems *Big Data Shipyards* - Employing highly advanced relay systems, ships can be refined and designed based on cutting edge, frontier experiences and modifications making new ships 'feel' as if they have been in service for years *Tractable Armaments* - Frontline combat production via autonomous fabrication templates *Exotic Rations* - Five star restaurant quality meals for the military *Solar Security Operations Base* - Stellar security forces to help avoid piracy *System Shield* - Solar system shielding *Multi-Mind Combat Systems* - By integrating volunteer 'Players' into active combat scenarios, militaries are able to effectively quadruple their combat capacities either through increased operators for combat platforms, increased logistics and automated offensive/defensive systems *Predictive Fleet Systems* - Computational abilities of vessels is increased to such a degree that they are able to communicate freely with each other, sharing experiences and fundamentally raising the understanding of each. Resulting in ships that even if only freshly produced, have years of active experience. They also possess the capacity to briefly scan into the immediate future, allowing for predictive analysis into the future and affording them almost super-natural reaction times. *Planetary Shipyards* - *Stellar Shipyards* - *Starbase* - *Starport* - *Military Academies* - *Planetary Shield Arrays* - *Stronghold* - *Ministry of Conflict* - *Defensive Arrays* - * Administrative *Monolith - Planetary Computer Core/Atlas Node ( *Administrative Districts - *Spires - *Denarque University* - Administrative university that specifically trains public servants to be as efficient, cost effective and expedient as possible *Academy Embassy* - Designed as a foothold for Ascended political ambassadors to properly integrate and assimilate into civilizations, it also acts as an administrative force, observing a civilizations progress and evaluating their readiness *Cultural Center* - Buildings, Parks and Facilities designed to show how amazing submission, and the prospect of Ascension is *National Museum* - Museum dedicated to the appreciation of all forms of culture from across the cosmos *Cosmetic Genetics* - Tailored gene therapy to allow individuals to become what theyve alwasy percevied as their best self *Body Language Institute* - Building on breakthroughs on how social organisms interract and communicate, a facility is built designed to teach all that there is to know about the subtle forms of communication, suggestion and inquiry, making diplomats far more effective and granting citizens are whole new level of communication. *Autonomous Administration* - AI run government *Starbase* - *Precinct Houses* - *Cultural Adjustment Center* - *Fleet Academies* - *Cloaning Vats* - * [[Acropolis]] [[Castellan]] [[Bastion]] [[The Atlas]] /The Link Network [[Ancilla]] Sanctum - Spherical isolation tank which acts as both a recovery chamber, a mode of transports as well as a data center through which all the information of the Link Network might be accessed. Project Exodus An Extra galactic artificial galaxy designed to be the home of the Ancients Ships Obelisk - Grey Goo (Kikorua) Worldships *Type 1 - First stage Worldships, Individual, Closer to Current Battleships * Type 2 - Intermediary Worldships, * Type 3 - Current Worldships, Interconnected, Massive Freighters Cargo ship *Light - Upto 4 Container *Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers *Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers *Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Container Ship *Light - Upto 4 Container *Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers *Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers *Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Bulk Carriers *Light - Upto 4 Container *Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers *Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers *Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Oil Tanker *Light - Upto 4 Container *Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers *Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers *Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Gas Carriers *Light - Upto 4 Container *Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers *Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers *Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Refrigeration Vessel *Light - Upto 4 Container *Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers *Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers *Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Vehicle Transports *Light - Upto 4 Container *Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers *Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers *Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Livestock Vessels *Light - Upto 4 Container *Medium - Upto 24 Contrainers *Heavy - Upto 96 Contrainers *Super Heavy - Upto 768 Containers Economy Military - Region - - - Sector - Acropolis - - - Sub Sector - Castellan - - - - World - Bastion - - - - - City - Guardian Language History Origin Expansion 7.7 Octillion Total Population (7,723,688,279,010,522,387,912,421,083) 92 Billion Populated Worlds (92,105,263,157) '''House - Residence''' '''Suburb/Village/Town/City - Ward''' '''State/Country/Nation - District''' '''Planet - World''' '''System - System''' '''Local Cloud - Sub Sector''' '''Local Bubble - Sector''' '''Arm - Sub Region''' '''Galaxy - Region''' '''Galaxy Group/Cluster - Cluster''' '''Super Cluster - Supercluster''' '''Filament - Filament''' '''Nodes''' '''Voids''' Descendent Species Sleith Vec Terran Interbred Species Aldwin Tuath Dal'Yenwai Pech Notable Figures Worlds [[Haramuth]] Trivia